


From Hell.... / De l'Enfer....

by cielclairobscure



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielclairobscure/pseuds/cielclairobscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First chapter </p><p>Ciel Phantomhive opens his eyes for the first time after a long period of comatose from which he barely remembers anything. Memory starts coming back little by little as he is watching life regaining its territory outside the dirty windows of his mansion. Suddenly, he remembers everything. The night of torture, people wearing masks, a little girl tortured in front of him, and this strange voice asking him to join him in death...</p><p>The text is in French.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Hell.... / De l'Enfer....

Juillet 1887, quelque part, à deux pas de Londres.

Sous l'oeil gauche, une griffe sanglante comme une larme 

A travers les vitres sales d’une chambrée bien rangée, le jeune lord découvrait la vie ce matin. Le dos portant encore les stigmates d’une nuit de terreur et de supplice, avait peine à s’adosser contre le mur glabre, traçant, ici et là des lignes imparfaites de sang. Sa chemise avait pourtant gardé la blancheur de l’enfance, comme si l’innocence luttait en vain contre le mal et la perversion, témoignant ainsi la foi qui animait ce petit corps frêle aux os brisés. 

Dehors, des gamins aux vêtements très sales jouaient en chantant à tue-tête, se courant après comme des chiens batârds la sueur de l’effort montrant sans relâche la joie d’être en vie, sans se soucier de l’oraison funèbre qui, au loin, vomisssait les dernières heures d’une quelconque âme qui n’était plus. La pluie commençait à tomber. Ou peut-être étaient-ce les larmes du jeune enfant. Au loin, un chien à la queue coupée s’était joint à la mélée d’avortons qui riaient de plus belle comme pour défier l’averse qui collait leurs haillons de plus belle. Adossé contre la fenêtre, le jeune garçon les regardait mais en rien ne les enviait. Certes, il n’avait jamais eu d’ami. Sa santé fragile et sa peur maladive des autres l’avait codnamné à errer dans l’enceinte du manoir familial. Aussi, connaissait-il la seule étreinte de sa mère quand elle ouvrait les bras les nuits d’orage et ceux de son père quand il le présentait fièrement à ses convives plus ou moins attentifs à cet avorton désigné par la sucession à prendre un jour les rênes de la famille. 

Il mit un doigt dans sa bouche car il cru, un instant, avoir du sang au fond de la gorge. Puis retirant son doigt impeccable il se rappela ce sang bleu qui coulait dans ses veines. Son regard se porta à nouveau sur la masse compact qui s'agitait dehors dans tous les sens. Il ne les enviait pas. Et de toute façon, il ne saurait quoi faire de l’amitié. Ce trop plein de sentiment basé sur les qualités et l’aptitude à être aimé et à être sympatique, il ne savait pas comment faire. Ses seuls rapports jusqu’à présent avait été ceux de la famille et du nom. Seul lui suffisait d’être né dans la famille pour être aimé, respecté et surtout écouté. Il n’avait donc pas appris à être aimable, désirable, intéressant ou même généreux en sentiment. Il amait son père, sa mère et son chien. Il en était sur. Mais les autres, il ne savait pas comment son cœur les traitait. Les autres justement, lui parlaient avec respect du à son rang. Et il répondait selon l’étiquette apprise par cœur par un majordome vieillissant qui manquait à chaque fois de s’étouffer après chaque gorgée de thé. Alors s’il avait appris à être un gentil produit de l’aristocratie anglaise, il ne connaissait rien des sentiments humains et il trouvait vulgaire de s’adonner à de tels jeux sous la pluie, se dépenser pour rien, pour personne juste pour clamer haut et fort son insouciance ou pour peut-être avoir un ami pour la vie qui vous délaissera la seconde nuit. Le mot bassesse heurtait son cœur alors que son front cognait contre la grande vitre de sa chambre. 

Cela faisait bien deux heures que le jeune lord était plongé dans la pénombre de sa chambre. Il jura de ne plus jamais en sortir. Il avait une clochette pour appeler son majordome pour les heures de repas. Quant à la toilette, il savait à peu près faire. Il mettrait de l’eau dans une de ses chaussettes et se la frotterait sur tout le corps. Cela suffira. Un peu d’eau sur une peau presque emasciée, torturée. Le bonheur pour cet être qui venait de passer quelques jours dans une cage insalubre. L’odeur fétide de ses propres excréments le réveillait la nuit et il se mettait à vomir en espérant mourir d’un de ses râles héroiques. Des doigts glacées avaeint tenté de l’étrangler pendant qu’une main gantée lui transperçait des aiguilles dans ses jambes blanchâtres. Il se souvînt d’un râle étrange. Un râle de plaisir descendant dans les graves d’une vieille femme qui le fixait en se tordant de rage à la seule vue de son sang si brillant et si neuf. Il ferma les yeux car il ne voulait pas voir ce qu’elle faisait de son sang ni où elle le mettait. Du haut de ses 12 ans, il savait juger une situation normale à une situation d'une normalité dégradante et il avait peur du pouvoir de ces adultes en force par le nombre d'années passées sur terre et qui ne faisaient pas comme ceux qu’il avait toujours connus jusqu’à présent. Ceux là le tourmentaient. Ceux la tournaient en rond portant des masques de velours rouge et se dandinaient au son d’une étrange litanie monocorde qui lui rappelait les heures de messe solennelle quand tous priait en silence. Comment faire pour que ses images quittassent sa mémoire ? De quoi étaient donc empli son cerveau avant ce tragique événement ? De quoi était faite sa vie d'avant ? A quoi, a qui pensait-il ? Que faisait-il de ses quelques heures coincées entre l'aube et le crépuscule ? Il ne le savait plus. Il n’y avait plus rien. Des couleurs vives bleus et roses du printemps, les senteurs des pois et des lilas blancs, sa petite cousine qui courait à ses côtés au rire si claire et joyeux, son chien qui sautillait en les encerclant comme pour les protéger, le regard bienveillant de sa fragile mère assise dans sa robe jaune tournoyant comme un soleil en levant les bras au ciel, son père au regard si précis semblant dominer le monde, se tenant droit comme un soldat prêt à bondir pour éviter à la pluie même de toucher à sa famille. 

Il n’y avait plus rien, tout avait disparu. La moiteur d’une cage aux tiges écorchés et rouillées, suitant les odeurs des corps mélangés et entassés comme du bétail. Les râles des enfants martyrs et les pleurs des petites filles aux perles grisâtres sur leur joues délicates et rose en dépit de la saleté des lieux. L'antichambre de l'enfer s'il avait seulement su que l'enfer existe. Aucun ne savait pourquoi il était là, ni quelle bétise il avait faite pour mériter d'être attaché. Aucun ne savait quand sa mère viendrait le chercher et lui donner à manger tout en essuyant ses larmes en répétant que tout va bien, que tout est fini et qu'il faudra bien écouter maman et faire ses devoirs cette fois-ci. Ah si seulement ils savaient à quel point tous promettaient d'être de petits anges si gentils. Mais, ces adultes se comportaient bien différemment. Dans sa cage, le jeune Lord, meurtie, abattu, écorché, tentait de sauver la pudeur de son rang en descendant les pans de sa chemise de nuit sur ses genoux qui avaient une étrange couleur. Au moins, il n’avait pas mal. Il n’avait plus mal et il était heureux de ne pas avoir mal. Au moins. Quand le vieil homme édenté et à la voix rocailleuse lui avait entaillé le genou, il avait été surpris de ne rien ressentir en dépit d’une giclée chaude de sang partit s’échouer sur le visage momifié du bourreau. Puis, le tortionnaire le repoussa violemment contre le mur écaillé, sa tête hurta violemment un tesson de pierre plongea le jeune aristocrate dans une torpeur dont il ne ressortit que quelques heures plus tard.  
Puis un bruit... Un bruit furtif dans la chambre stoppa net toute pérégrinations dans ces contrées abominbales. Le jeune enfant s’immobilisa, tous ses sens en alerte, le cœur battant la chamade comme un cheval au galop après une série de sauts. Un bruit imperceptible. Entre la cheminée et son bureau d’étude. Peut-être une souris. Le manoir en était infecté. Il tenta l’oreille mais pour rien au monde, il ne se lèvera pour aller vérifier. Il avait juré de ne jamais plus bouger de sa retraite, près de la fenêtre. En tout cas, pas pour le moment. Pas tant qu’il aurait retrouvé ne serait-ce que son prénom. Son nom de famille. Le nom de sa mère. Le nom de son père. Le nom de son chien. Le nom de son majordome. Pour l'heure, seulement savait-il qu’il était très jeune et qu’il n’aurait désormais plus de famille et que quelques bribes d’un manoir qui fut autrefois rutilant et l’un des fleurons de l’empire britannique.  
Il tourna à nouveau la tête pour regarder en dehors. Et sursauta à nouveau. Un bruit provenait du fond de sa chambre. Il en était sûr. Un craquement caché au fond de la chambre. Un bruit farceur qui attendait qu’il tourne la tête pour jouer de ses farces. Le jeune comte voulait saisir la clochette pour appeler son majordome mais cet effort lui semblait surhumain. Il ne bougea pas. Il commença à faire le signe de la croix puis ses yeux devinrent écarlates d’émoi. Il se souvenait !

Mémoire…

Cette nuit, dans la cage, il avait senti une présence. La petite fille aux larmes de perle gisait à quelques mètres, son corps endolori offrait un squelette desarticulé, son visage n’avait plus rien d’humain. Le rouge qui s’était échappé d’une profonde blessure dans l’arrière du crâne avait fini d'assécher et de rougir une chevelure aux boucles blondes. Ses grands yeux ouverts, la jeune fille le questionait du regard. Pourquoi ne l’avait-il pas sauvé comme dans les contes de fées où le prince beau comme un cœur pur vaincrait les démons pour sauver la jeune princesse blonde et pure. Peut-être n’était-elle plus vierge et avait-elle mérité de subir des atrocités. C’était peut-être pour cela que le jeune prince n’avait pas réussi à s’échapper de sa cage ? Quand le vieil homme déchira son téton d’un violent coup sec de ses dents, elle avait eu le temps de penser à ses leçons de violoncelle et aux reproches que lui faisait autrefois mais il n'y a pas si longtemps, Augusta, sa professeure de musique. 

Il n’y avait personne d’autre dans la cage. Et pourtant, le jeune maître senti un souffle brûlant baiser sa nuque. Il ferma les yeux, il ne voulait plus être témoin d’aucune autre scène de supplice. Il se recroquevilla dans un coin dans la pénombre la plus extrême et commenca à réciter le Jésus Marie qu’il avait appris par cœur. Il joigni les deux mains, enfonca sa tête entre ses deux genoux et se mit à prier. Il ne savait pas s’il avait la foi mais il savait qu’il devait y croire. Dieu, Jésus, Marie, Paul, la Sainte Trinité, la Bible. Ses remparts contre le mal. Très fort, il récita en boucle et quémanda Dieu de lui venir en aide. Il promit d’être plus gentil, d'être plus attentif à ses leçons et de ne jamais désobéir à sa mère. Il promit, tant et tant, pria tant et tant, les mains entrcroisés juste au-dessus de sa tête. Il regarda le plafond comme pour y voir le visage de Dieu. Il ne cligna pas pendant 2 minutes, voulant pénétrer les Cieux et y voir son sauveur. Il avait lu les miracles de la Bible par le prêtre de l’église, une mer qui s’ouvant en deux, des criquets jaillissant par milliers, une tour constuite si haute, une arche transportant toutes les espèces de la terre. Il n’y avait jamais vraiment pensé, ou peut-être cru mais il s’en voulait assurément d’avoir douté. Il serra si fort ses paupières que ses pupilles lui firent mal en dedans. Il n’ouvrirait pas les yeux tant qu’il ne serait pas persuadé de la véraicité des miracles appris à l’étude. Il devait y croire. Pour son salut. Puis il y crut. Ou il fut convaincu d’y avoir cru. Car lorsqu’il ouvit les yeux, rien n’avait changé alors. La petite morte l’était toujours. Elle sentait si mauvais que le jeune garçon avait du mal à imaginer l’accomplissement d’un miracle parmi ce cloaque d’une telle puanteur. Comment cela serait-il possible ? Il regarda autour de lui. Il entendait un soupir si proche et en même temps si lointain. Puis encore cette caresse, comme un plume chatouillant sa nuque. Cette fois-ci, il décida de ne pas se retouner. Après tout, il avait tant prié. Il avait fait un peu de son devoir. Il avait eu la foi. Celle inculquée dans les bonnes familles où le sang pur se transmet tel un calice adoubé de la foi chrétienne sans qui aucune âme n’est sauvée. Peut-être n’avait-il pas la foi. Avant ces terribles nuits de supplice, il ne s’était jamais posé la question. Il connaissait son catéchisme, fêtait Noel, embrassait son père et sa mère en remerciant le ciel puis il allait dormir en revant de voilier sur l’océan et de son chien à ses côtés. La seule chose dont il était convaincu maintenant est qu’il n’avait décidemment pas la foi. 

Profitant d’un moment de répit de ses bourreaux, il se leva déterminé à sauver sa peau et à sortir de cet enfer. Il tintât le lourd cadenas qui le maintenait captif. Il songeat une dernière fois à Dieu.


End file.
